Right-hand drive vehicles are used in many foreign countries. Right-hand drive vehicles are also used domestically, finding particular benefit in medium duty trucks used for waste management, street sweepers, or the like. For obtaining right-hand drive medium duty trucks domestically, conversion of OEM left-hand drive vehicles to right-hand drive is economically advantageous. Conversion of left-hand drive trucks requires removal and modification of the OEM parts and creation of conversion parts.